Satisfaction
by SweetArrogance
Summary: The decisions we make to get what we want; and the empty feeling we get when we realize we'll never actually get what we want. Based off of the Rocky Horror Glee episode.  It's rated T because some stuff is inappropriate for children.  Reviews save lives


Santana and Brittany were positively giddy as they arrived at the locker room, instantly tossing their duffel bags aside and proceeding into the hottest make-out session of their lives. Every kiss was filled with both fear and excitement at the fact that they were doing something totally wrong and it felt so good.

Brittany had Santana shoved up against the lockers (you think it'd be the other way around, wouldn't you?) and kissed her fiercely on the lips before moving onto other territory.

Santana, who hadn't had sex in at least three days, moaned with pleasure at the contact, welcoming back the warm, soft, feeling of Brittany's lips against her skin. Brittany smirked as she continued to work her way down Santana's body; she liked being in control…for once.

Right as she was about to reach that special place she shot back up again, planting softer kisses against Santana's collarbone. She was teasing her. Going back down and then up again, every time Santana thought she would get what she wanted, Brittany pulled away. Santana, who was well beyond turned on, let Brittany guide as she blindly followed with passion and lust.

She leaned forward finally returning some of Brittany's affection. Although she was way more horny than Brittany, her approach was surprisingly gentle and Brittany felt herself losing control, and submitting herself completely to Santana.

But no. She wasn't going to have it her way tonight. Roughly she pulled away and then dove back down between Santana's legs, slowly trailing her tongue up the darker girl's thigh.

Santana was taken aback by the sudden domination and also extremely aroused. Blindly she followed Brittany's lead, and though never in a million years would Santana Lopez ever admit to relinquishing control, she completely gave herself away to the sexy blonde Cheerio.

After…certain things happened, things suddenly became quiet. Both Santana and Brittany were exhilarated and exhausted by the evening's events. They plodded into separate showers and contemplated this new development.

Truthfully it had been going on for a while now. Sometime during the summer, while Santana was sleeping over at Brittany's house, they just caved. Anyone with eyes could see that the two girls were close but most people thought it was a Cheerio thing. Like they were some alien race and could only contact with each other.

But even Brittany, who was considered dumber than a doorknob, understood that there was a lot more to her relationship with Santana than people said there was. Santana had been her best friend of 4 years, and she was grateful to have her since most kids shied away from Brittany starting at a very young age. Almost like stupidity was contagious.

But Santana never once called her stupid. She always took Brittany's side. She helped her in all her classes, unless she didn't understand the subject herself in which case she'd pay some nerd to do homework for the both of them. The bond they developed was stronger than most teenage friendships because of the immense dependency Brittany placed on Santana to guide her through life's difficulties. What she didn't know was how much Santana needed _her._

Santana, who was now Brittany's personal bodyguard, was a lot more insecure than people thought. Not in the, _I'm not pretty, I'm not smart _ kind of way because she know both those facts weren't true. But she was afraid for her future; afraid she'd never find a stable career choice; something she'd be good at. Afraid people would judge her if for once she publicly displayed affection towards Brittany. Afraid she would never get the opportunity to sing, which was her dream job, and snatched up any opportunity for a solo she could get in Glee club.

Only Brittany (and Santana of course) knew about these fears. And it was this interdependency that made their relationship both strong…and scary. It was like breathing in air. They needed each other to live. The profound nature of their relationship was beyond too complicated to understand for either girl and they always ended up frustrated and unsatisfied when they found no conclusion.

It was complicated, and twisted, and wonderful, and dangerous all at the same time, sometimes too much for them to handle. That's why Santana walked out on Brittany that one night. And that's why they hadn't had sex in three weeks.

Santana was running her hands through her hair for the 5th time, and yanking her hands out so aggressively that she pulled out few strands. She was trying to think of a way to apologize to Brittany, because even though they just had sex, it felt like there was still a little animosity that needed to be cleared up. She was done showering anyways. Just as she was about to turn the faucet she heard the shower next to her go off.

She heard Brittany step out of the shower. She heard Brittany slowly walk closer and closer to Santana's stall. There were glass partitions in the Cheerios locker room but neither had bothered to close the sliding door because who was to walk in on them? After all they had just seen each other naked.

But Santana was suddenly very self-conscious. She blamed the warm feeling in her stomach on the shower water, which was still running. Choosing not to face Brittany, and allow her some privacy, she concentrated on the tiled wall in front of her.

Though it was impossible to tell, she was sure that Brittany was right behind her; _staring._

Unable to withhold her anger any longer Santana turned around. She would not let Brittany have the upper hand. But she did. Brittany was already wrapped in a long white towel while Santana's body was completely exposed. Choosing not to further embarrass herself by doing that lame, cover up your body with your arms thing, she just stood there and faced Brittany in all her shining glory.

Brittany reached over her shoulder and squeezed some water out of her hair, refusing to look away from Santana even though she knew it made the other girl uncomfortable. Her eyes were missing it's usual, confident glare and Brittany smiled because she was the only person who ever got to see this vulnerable side of Santana.

Santana who was still aware of Brittany's gaze quickly turned the shower off behind her because, well there was no point in keeping it on.

Brittany took two, slow, seductive steps into the shower and stared Santana down. He bent forward, her head level with Santana's chest, and softly ran her tongue up between her breasts, all the way up to her mouth where she quickly pecked her on the lips, then skipped off giggling.

Santana's whole body shook with ardor as she suffered a mini-orgasm. Nothing she could do could change the way the blonde girl affected her. As Santana finally covered herself she realized that she was never fully covered in front of Brittany. Brittany knew everything; best friends can also be your worse enemy. Santana pondered the repercussions of this night in fear while Brittany, on the other side of the locker room, was smiling ear to ear.

She liked being in control. She_ loved_ ravishing Santana's body. But she was still mad at her refusal to do a duet with her. Sure they just had hot sex and it seemed like they had made up but Brittany only did what she did to get what she wanted. She planned to ignore Santana for the rest of the week.

Something so trivial as a song would easily be discarded by anyone with a penis but Brittany knew the connotations. _No I won't go gay for you, Brittany _was pretty much what Santana met. Her smile turned into a frown as she realized that Santana was only in it for the sex, and only ever would be.

Before Santana had the chance to let out a heartfelt apology Brittany stormed out of the locker room, having got what she wanted. There was a different feeling low in Santana's stomach. It was her heart plummeting a thousand feet into the hell basin she deserved to be locked up in.


End file.
